Row, Row, Row Your Boat
by The-Dove
Summary: The sequel to '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'... The Marauders are *still* trapped in that room! How the heck will they cope?


"Row, row, row your boat."  
  
"Gently down the stream."  
  
"Merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream."  
  
"Will all three of you shut up?"  
  
"Why should we? We've got to do something until we die from lack of food."  
  
"Yeah! We've been in here for days!"  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Peter, but it's only been about five hours."  
  
"There we go!"  
  
"There we go what, Snape?"  
  
"Pettigrew's finally admitted that he can't go for more than an hour without eating. Now, if only Black would admit that he's an idiot."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You're the one who's the idiot, and if you're so stupid you wouldn't be able to tell."  
  
"Shut up before I hurt you."  
  
"Ooh, I'm really scared, Potter."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"I may actually flinch with fear.'  
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
"James, no! Its so dark in here you may get one of us instead!"  
  
"Shut up Remus."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to Remy that way! He's right, it's so dark in here-"  
  
"Gee, we hadn't noticed from the distinct lack of light in-"  
  
"OW! JAMES! I think you just broke my damn nose!"  
  
"Are you okay, Siri?"  
  
"I'm fine, Peter."  
  
"Serves you right, Black."  
  
"This is all your fault! If you hadn't p-"  
  
"Pointed out the obvious, you mean?"  
  
"Purposely provoked me, more like it."  
  
"I didn't purposely provoke you, Potter. If I had you would have broken Sirius's arm instead of just his nose."  
  
"Wait, did you just call Sirius, Sirius?"  
  
"He did!"  
  
"Oh my god, I think hell just froze over."  
  
"Shut up, Potter!"  
  
"You know, I don't think that I will."  
  
"You'd better shut up soon."  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"Or else I may try to hurt you and get one of your precious friends instead."  
  
"I hate it when he's right."  
  
"You know, Lupin, your tone suggests that I am often right."  
  
"No, I was just imagining that time when we magicked your hair blonde and your robes pink. You were right when you said pink wasn't your color."  
  
"Stop laughing, all of you!"  
  
"But it was just too funny."  
  
"I know! I especially liked when he screamed like a girl and ran into the hospital wing."  
  
"That was a classical prank."  
  
"I can only hope our children will continue on with our work of embarrassing the Snape's whenever possible."  
  
"If you four are able to have children when I'm done with you."  
  
"Shut up. And its not like Snape'll have any kids- who'd want to sleep with him?"  
  
"I'm still right here, you know."  
  
"'Course I do."  
  
"That just makes it more fun."  
  
"You know, I think I liked all of you better when you were singing."  
  
"Well, you did ask us to stop."  
  
"But I didn't actually expect you to do it! You never listen to me."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Yes, marvelous deduction, Sherlock."  
  
"Of course we don't!"  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe we're playing with you?"  
  
"Okay, did anyone else catch the insanely disturbing double edge that sentence comes with?"  
  
"Siri!"  
  
"Ew! That's really nasty, Sirius!"  
  
"I did not need to hear that. Or think that."  
  
"What is your damage, Black? Are you psychotic or something?"  
  
"I merely meant that maybe we were listening to him in response to some sort of twisted mind game we're playing out."  
  
"No, I don't believe I think you're all smart enough to do so, much less plan it out."  
  
"We are not stupid!"  
  
"Just depraved."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you, Snape."  
  
"I'm not going to take that threat seriously. Sorry, Potter."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't run the risk of hurting another one of your friends."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Can we sing again?"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"I'll be your best friend."  
  
"For the love of god, sing whatever the hell you want! Anything besides."  
  
"Row, row, row your boat."  
  
"Gently down the stream."  
  
"Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."  
  
".That blasted rowing song." 


End file.
